My Golden Hope
by hibesdude
Summary: I've lost everything that I hold dear to me, I live by myself and I'm haunted by my past. But I still push forward to achieve my goal, to become a hero. To earn the name Golden Hope... I'll do you proud Lilli. (OC)(No pairings)


**My Golden Hope**

' _Oh my god! There's blood everywhere!'_ I feel sick to my stomach, I've never seen so much blood….. Not since…

' _Oh shit Lil!'_ I shout as I run around my blood-soaked house searching for my little sister, I feel my feet slip from underneath me with every second step.

When I find her I can't keep my lunch down, I feel the bile rush up my throat. I throw my hand over my mouth and rush towards the flower pot in the corner and empty my stomach. I stay there with my eyes slammed shut, puke and spit dripping down my chin as I try and to wake myself from this horrible nightmare.

I turn back around when I can't throw up more and I just stare at the bloody pile in the corner of my sitting room, I can't recognize her other than the bracelet that's clutched in her mangled hand. It's of a smiling All Might, on the back of it I can just see the words I engraved into it for her.

' _ **My hero, Golden hope.'**_

This is real isn't it?

"Why? Why was I always your hero? I'm Not your golden hope, I'm just your useless older brother who can't take care of you….I'm so sorry Lilli."

I couldn't tear my eyes away from her body, my eyes flooding with tears.

' _Why did it have to be her?! Why! She was so innocent, so young, so sweet. She didn't_

 _deserve to die! I do, I should be dead not her!'_ I yell into my mind, not trusting my voice. My tears burn my face as I get angrier. Heat is rolling off me in visible waves, I'm surrounded by a golden glow of heat.

And as quickly as it appeared it disappeared twice as fast. The same gold that my name comes from, the name she gave me. She wanted me to be a hero, not just to her but to everyone. I looked at her mangled face once more and at that moment I felt truly empty. She was the one holding me together all this time ever since…. Ever since that day. Now I'm alone, staring at my sister's corpse. At that moment I don't pray to the gods, I don't make a deal with the devil. I only make a promise to myself.

"I will become the hero you believe I am, I will become this worlds golden hope. And I will bring down the bastard who did this to you and to mom and dad. I'll bring them to justice… or kill them, whichever easier."

….

…

..

.

"Keep moving boy! A villain won't stop to give you a break. And neither will I." Shouted my Grandfather as he spewed a gout of black flames from both of his hands.

I dodge to the left and counter with my own black flames.

"You should know by now boy, it's not wise to use my flames against me." My grandfather yells as he leaps at me. His fists covered in black flames as he punches me in my stomach, knocking the wind from me and bringing me to my knees.

"So you would bow before a villain as he threatens the lives of innocents, the lives of people who are begging for you to save them?"

' _No!'_ I yelled in my mind.

"Well?!"

"No," I whisper out.

"SPEAK UP BOY!"

I gather blue flames in my hand, ice cold blue flames.

" **NO!"** I shout at the top of my lungs as I throw the flames with all my might. I catch my grandfather by surprise and I freeze his legs to the ground. I don't wait as I coat my body in my golden flames and charge at him...

…

..

.

Only to pass out right before I get to him.

"Seems you are still not ready to use the flames yet Lucas. Your mind is still set on revenge. You need to become a strong hero to protect not because you want to kill that villain."

"Oh dear, I told you were being too harsh on him dear." My sweet grandmother came outside and said to my grandfather.

"He'll never learn if I'm not harsh" My grandfather defended himself.

"But still I'm getting old, I can't use my flames like I used too." She says as pink flames lick her hands and she spreads it over my unconscious body. The flames heal all the burns and cuts across my body. "There, he should be up soon and in time for dinner."

"Good, the boy needs his strength. He'll be applying for UA in a week. If he can't use his flames then I'll at least make him a capable fighter."

"He already is! He's only a boy, in UA he'll become a fine hero in no time."

"I hope so because I fear we're next."

"I know, but it's better is than him."

"You speak wise words, I knew it wasn't a mistake marrying you."

"70 years and you can still make me blush."

"And scream." My dirty grandfather added.

"Ugh, that is not what I wanted to hear when I came to."

"What?! You know it's true."

"I wish I didn't."

His grandparents share a laugh at his expense, which is cut short by a loud grumble.

"Grandmother? When is dinner? I used so much energy I'm starving."

"It'll be ready soon dear, why don't you go for a shower and I'll call you when it's ready"

"Thank you," I say as I wrap her in a hug.

"You'll be starting your studies after dinner." my grandfather shouts after me.

"I know we always do!"

I run up the stairs, my muscles scream in agony. Begging me to give them a break from the constant use. I coat my body in pink flames to ease the pain as I open the door to my room. I begin to strip, not even waiting for the door to close. I grab my towel that was set on my bed and hop into the shower and extinguishing the flames at the same time.

"Ugh, that is so much better." I groan in satisfaction, I begin to raise the heat. It would be unbearably hot to anyone but someone with a fire quirk, but to me, it was just a relaxing heat.

I close my eyes and I run my soapy hands through my long brown hair. And I see the sights that haunt me for every moment of my life. The images of my sisters mangled corpse and the disfigured corpse of my parents. The two of them killed in a villain attack, or so the stories say. I would've believed it too if I hadn't of seen it that day, that grotesque looking monster with incredible power and it's exposed brain. I don't know who or what it was but I know what happened to my parents did the same thing to my sister.

"LUCAS! DINNER NOW!" My grandfather yells up the stairs at me, my cheeks turn red as I realize how long I've been in the shower.

"Sorry, I'll be down in a minute!" I jump out, steam instantly rising off my body as the water evaporates from my skin and hair almost instantly. "Thank you internal flames,"I whisper to myself.

I wipe the mirror clean and see my blue and gold eyes staring back at me, with some tears in them. My eyes have always been blue but ever since I unlocked my golden flames my left eye started to gain some flecks of gold in it. Every time I use my golden flames those flecks grow, and right now there is a thin ring around my iris. Small enough to not be noticeable but big enough to be spotted if you were looking.

It's weird, my quirk allows me to change the properties of my fire. Doing so changes the colour of my fire. And each flame I use my eyes turn that colour, all the blue turns to the colour of my flame. The gold, however, starts to glow but it never leaves my eye. It's permanently stained.

I quickly get dressed in my black hoodie and grey tracksuit bottoms, I put on a pair of slippers too and run downstairs to see my grandmother dishing up dinner with a loving smile.

That made me perk up a bit, that, however, was ruined when my grandfather opened his mouth.

"Have a nice wank? I mean shower, Did you have a nice shower?" He makes air quotes with his fingers when he says shower.

My grandmother smacks him over the head and smiles at me. "Don't mind that old perv"

"It's ok grandmother, I'm used to it by now."

"Really? Cause I'm not." She says with a slight chuckle.

 **{Timeskip -Later that night}**

"Goodnight grandmother, goodnight grandfather!" I shout to them as I make my way up the stairs to my room.

"Goodnight dear, have a nice sleep." My grandmother replies.

"Night you little shit! I'll wake you up bright and early for morning torture, I mean training. I definitely meant training." My dick of a grandfather said to me.

I ignored him and closed my door and crawled into bed. I lay there, my headphones on my head trying to block out the sound of my grandparents through these thin walls. It doesn't work very well.

Just four more days, then I will move into my new place that my grandfather bought me. And then two more till the UA entrance exam. And then my road to becoming a hero will begin, and I'll make my sister proud to call me her golden hope as she watches over me.

"Goodnight Lil, I love you," I say as I look at the bracelet around my arm. I wear it as a reminder of what I lost and what I strive to do.

…

..

.

 **(Author's notes)**

 **So tell me what you guys think, should I continue this story or just give up. It all depends on you guys. Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed, leave your feedback in a review or in a pm.**


End file.
